


Like the Atlantic.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OsaKage Day 2020, background AtsuHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Serene?Yes, that was the word. But this wasn’t just serene. It was kind of perfect. He sighs as lips land on his cheek.“Wake up, Tobio.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: OsaKage Day 2020





	Like the Atlantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy OsaKage Day! A big shoutout to the OsaKage queen, [Char](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5)  
> who made event this possible! Make sure you check out her works and also thank you Char for creating Onigiri, the cat! :3 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Tobio woke up to the feel of someone kissing his eyelids. It wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was, what was that word Hinata usually used to describe how he felt waking up next to Atsumu-san?

Serene?

Yes, that was the word. But this wasn’t just serene. It was kind of perfect. He sighs as lips land on his cheek.

“Wake up, Tobio.”

Tobio opens his eyes and Osamu is right in front of him smiling at him. A strong hand comes up to stroke his cheek and Tobio nuzzles it. He almost lets out a little purr, but he knows he will never live it down if he does.

It doesn’t matter because Osamu says, “I swear yer like the cat when yer sleepy.” Given that Osamu has a love/hate relationship with their cat, Onigiri, Tobio isn’t sure if this is a compliment.

“You hate the cat, Samu,” Tobio points out. He opens his arms to let Osamu know he wants cuddles and Osamu slips right into Tobio’s arms. Osamu somehow manages to fit perfectly in Tobio’s arms.

Their height difference is none existent and even though Osamu stopped playing volleyball he’s still in top shape. Tobio is pretty sure that when they have business conventions Osamu is probably the youngest and the hottest amongst a sea of old men who own restaurants.

“I do not hate the cat,” Osamu says into his neck, “I just think it’s funny how she’s not a demon with you, or Shouyou-kun, but if it’s Tsumu or me, she gets possessed by the devil or something’.” Osamu shudders, probably remembering how two nights ago, he had denied Onigiri more milk when she was meowing, and she proceeded to hiss at him for the whole night.

Tobio laughs a bit. He kisses the top of Osamu’s hair and says, “Maybe Onigiri senses that the Miyas don’t like her. Ever thought of that? Also, what is it with you and Atsumu-san that you don’t get along with animals? You know your brother won’t let the boke get a puppy? I didn’t know the word no existed in Atsumu-san’s vocabulary when it came to Hinata.” Tobio eyes the clock knowing that soon, Osamu will have to get up and get ready to open the restaurant. He brings Osamu closer and he can hear him mumble about his brother being a moron.

Osamu stays there for a few minutes. His head is close to Tobio’s heart and suddenly Tobio is very aware of his heartbeat.

“Hey,” Osamu says, looking into his eyes, “why is yer heart beating so fast? Ya get nervous with me Tobio-kun?”

“Oh my god, shut up, -- why are you looking at me like that?”

“Yer eyes are so beautiful; I could drown in ‘em.”

“Maybe I’ll let you, since you wanna be rude so early in the morning,” Tobio laughs kissing his cheek, “don’t you have a restaurant to open?”

“Nah, I’m gonna spend all day in bed with my favorite person,” Osamu lays back against the pillows, “we gotta feed the cat though, or she’ll eat my toes or somethin’.”

Tobio misses Osamu’s heat but he gets up, stretching and going over to the kitchen where Onigiri is sitting on the couch, as if she was expecting him already. Osamu joins him in the kitchen but not before having a staring contest with Onigiri.

“You know you can’t beat her, just get over here and make some breakfast, please?”

“Ya only love me because I feed ya. I feel used, Tobio,” Osamu says, sighing dramatically and putting his hand over his heart.

“Come on, Samu,” Tobio stands behind him, wrapping his arms around Osamu’s shoulder’s, “I also love you ‘cause you’re shaped like an onigiri, and I love onigiri.”

“Yer such an ass, but a cute one, so I’ll allow it. I’m gonna make ya some pancakes with blueberries, that okay?”

Tobio nods and proceeds to pour Onigiri’s food and milk. He watches his cat eat and when Onigiri is done he grabs some of her toys and plays with her for a bit as Osamu cooks. Osamu is usually a fast cook but this morning he seems to be taking a while longer. Tobio doesn’t mind since he gets to play with Onigiri some more.

“Tobio, the food is ready!” Tobio gets up from the floor and heads to wash his hands in their bathroom before coming out to their kitchen where there’s a line of pancakes waiting for him.

“Is there a reason why the pancakes are – oh.”

The first pancake has blueberries spelling  **_will_ ** . The second one has the letter  **_u._ ** The third is shaped like a heart and says  **_marry._ ** The last has an arrow pointing to where Osamu is kneeling with a ring on his hand.

Tobio stares for a whole minute. Osamu stares right back. He can see Osamu’s eyes are starting to panic. He keeps staring.

“Tobio-kun?”

“Hold up, my English isn’t good!”

“What the heck Tobio-kun!”

Tobio laughs and kneels next to Osamu and says, “of course I’ll marry you, food weirdo! You could’ve asked like a normal person but I kind of love you so much more for doing it like this.”

After a few kisses on the floor, Osamu slips the finger into Tobio’s finger.

“I love ya, Tobio.”

“I love you, Osamu.”

There’s the tell tale sound of little paws coming near them. Onigiri then settles between them, nuzzling Osamu.

“I think Onigiri loves you too.”

* * *

“Ya ready?” Atsumu asks him. What kind of ridiculous question was that? Of course, he was ready. He was so ready. He glares at his brother hoping their twin thoughts somehow haven’t been lost in the years they have been away from each other.

Except Osamu was hyperventilating into a brown bag.

“Ya know, it’s okay to be nervous on yer wedding day!” Atsumu claps him on the back and Osamu almost chokes on the bag. He drops the bag and puts his head in his hands.

“Were ya nervous when ya married Shouyou-kun?”

“Nah,” Atsumu shrugs, like an asshole. His brother is an asshole. The biggest and Osamu wants to kill him, but then he says, “I was more nervous of telling ya I eloped in Brazil and didn’t tell ya Shouyou was Miya till Christmas.”

“Why were ya more nervous to tell me, ya moron?”

“I dunno,” Atsumu looks at him, “I’m sorry, I feel like it’s my fault that ya had to have a big wedding, since I didn’t let mom have any fun by planning mine with the whole eloping at a beach.”

“It’s okay, Tsumu. Ya and Shouyou-kun wouldn’t be ya if ya didn’t do something absolutely moronic together.”

“I resent that!”

“On the bright side, I am now mom’s favorite!” Osamu says and his brother laughs in a rare show of maturity.

“Yer also not freaking out anymore. Come on, yer future husband is gonna be waiting for you. Let me fix your tie.”

After Atsumu fixes his tie and ruffles his hair, they walk out together to the church where his friends and family are waiting. Tobio was going to be walking in after him, accompanied by Miwa while Osamu would be walking in with Atsumu. Their parents had insisted that this would be the closest they’d get to see Atsumu walking down the aisle.

Osamu stands by the priest and waits for Tobio to come down.

Everyone remains standing as the doors open again and Tobio is walking towards him.

He looks so beautiful in his blue-grey suit. The blue tie Miwa chose for him just brings out his beautiful blue eyes and Osamu has to hold back a sob because god, how had gotten so damn lucky?

Tobio reaches him and Miwa hugs him and smiles at him. When Osamu takes his hand, Tobio squeezes his hand back.

The ceremony is short and beautiful and when they’re about to exchange vows, Shouyou lets go of Onigiri and the cat walks up to them with the rings around her neck in the blue bow that Miwa and Shouyou had put her in that morning.

Tobio smiles down at his cat and they both bend down to reach for their rings to give to the other. Onigiri then wraps herself around Osamu’s feet, to everyone’s delight.

The priest says, “You may now read your vows to each other.”

Tobio goes first, “Osamu. When I met you, I was 15 years old and all I thought was, ‘ _ I hope he isn’t as conceited as his brother’,”  _ most of the church chuckles and Osamu can’t blame them.  __ “I didn’t know then I would fall in love with you after we met again just because my stupid best friend and your dumb brother didn’t know what to do with their stupidly obvious crushes.”

Two loud “ _ Hey!” _ from Atsumu and Shouyou.

Tobio laughs and says, “Shut up, boke!” he clears his throat, “Anyways, helping you get those two morons together made me realize you were a great guy. I wanted to know you more. I found myself at Onigiri Miya and it wasn’t just because I can’t cook to save my life, but it was because I wanted to see the Onigiri man. I want you to know that my life and yours are always going to be connected. I feel so complete, so serene, waking up next to you and I can’t wait to keep doing it for the rest of my life.”

Osamu is pretty sure he heard Atsumu sniffle and then Tobio finishes it by saying, “Oh, and my cat likes you, so.” Tobio shrugs at the end and as if on cue Onigiri purrs against Osamu’s legs. Tobio slips the ring into Osamu’s finger

“And how am I supposed to follow that Tobio-kun?” another collective chuckle, “I think that I fell in love with you the moment I saw yer eyes. They’re so blue, like the Atlantic and I knew, I just knew, I was goin’ down like the titanic. Yer the love of my life and I never want to spend a day away from ya. And I guess I like yer cat too.” Osamu put the ring on Tobio’s finger as the church once again filled with chuckles.

“I now declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

Osamu picks up Onigiri, so as not to step on her. The cat would never forgive that, he’s sure of it. Then proceeds to kiss Tobio. They separate and Osamu stares into Tobio’s eyes.

He’s ready for a lifetime of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
